


Envy

by Avarantis



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: The reason why Feanor had to go through all that stuff. I watched too much Supernatural.Eru,the almightyFeanor,who might be even mightier





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/gifts).



> The reason why Feanor had to go through all that stuff. I watched too much Supernatural.
> 
>  **Eru,** the almighty  
>  **Feanor,** who might be even mightier

**Envy**

He, the allmighty, the undisputed perfection, saw him mourning.

And he could not look at the suffer of the only child that ever lost a parent and he gifted him greater than any other.

He, the allmighty, the undisputed perfection, looked away.  
As he started to create, to bend his creations to his will.

He, the allmighty, the undisputed perfection, reacted too late.

He, the allmighty, the undisputed perfection, was jealous.  
How could a simple creature in the mind of his creation build something more precious than he himself had done? How could he bend his creations to his will, other than he himself? The world shattered like a glass bird on mamoric ground.  
“ ‘Tis my light“, he stuttered, "‘tis my finest creation. How do you expect me to crush it and bend it to your will?“

He, the allmighty, the undisputed perfection, doomed him.


End file.
